Two Dreams
by RavenWriteWing
Summary: A Raven Beast Boy story. Two dreams one one of the past one of what is to come that slowly push Beast Boy and Raven together. My first little story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter to my first fic upload. A Beast Boy Raven story hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 1

Raven woke with a massive headache, someone was having a really bad nightmare. This was the third month after joining the Teen Titans, and the third night in a row where she found living with four others was not the best sleeping conditions. Part of Raven's powers allowed her to read emotions, but at night, particularly when sleep was involved, her powers increased.

Raven could sense all dreams. Be they good or bad, while one is awake or asleep, what feelings they brought and sometimes a rough idea of what the dream was. _Nightmare, definite nightmare. _Raven thought grimly rubbing her temples, trying to sooth her tired brain and headache. _Again the same nightmare and its intensity is not decreasing._ From what Raven could gather just by sitting on her bed the dreamer was dreaming about a past event, death, pain, loneliness, fear, and rejection.

_I`ve extended my mind capacity to the limits! Whoever this person is I`m putting an end to this nonsense. For once this week I will receive peaceful, uninterrupted slumber._ Moving quietly but with haste, Raven fastened her cloak around her, drew the hood, and exited her room. She headed right down the hall and into the rest of the living area.

Many of these rooms were unoccupied. Either they were currently being used for storage, or waiting for use by new member or guest. Raven`s room was the furthest from all of the other team members and she wished to keep it that way. As she walked silently down the halls emotions form the nightmare grew more vivid. She reached the four rooms containing the four other sleeping ocupanints of the team.

Yes they were all asleep. She would need to make at least two passes of all the rooms to see who was having the nightmare. The sensations were so strong now it would be hard to decipher the exact location. First Raven past Cyborg`s room, Beast Boy`s, Robin`s, Starfire`s, who was it? Again the dark figure made a pass. Closing her eyes she went to the source.

Raven opened her eyes and looked at the name plate identifying who`s room this was. _Oh no! I do not want to go in there and help __**him**__ of all people. He is annoying, a pest, and always cracking lame jokes. He is too happy, has no brain, and lives to make me suffer. NO._ But no matter how much Raven hated the messy, stupid, green boy, if she wanted to sleep, she needed to help him. _Out of all I hate him the most. They say I am evil, I have no feelings towards others, I can`t do a good thing but look what I am about to do._

Carefully she raised her hand and knocked on the large metal door. To explain this to him would be enough but if the others woke up. She did not feel the nightmare lift nor the boy stir. She knocked as loud as she would allow. Robin was a light sleeper, the lightest human sleeper she had met, that was saying something, she herself admired his control, but did not want to face him. She would not go into that pigs sty. ``Beast Boy! Wake up`` She whispered loudly. Nothing. No change.

_Ugh! I cannot believe I am about to do this! _She grumbled in her head. _Just think of why. So you can sleep, focus, and lose this headache._ Using her powers she stepped through the door. _This is atrocious! How has he managed to create such a mess in such a short time?_ She asked herself. There was no need for lights Raven could see her target on the top bunk to the left of the room. _Oh, gross, he is drooling too._ Raven was ready to propel her mind to lift him and drop him on the floor. Suddenly she stopped. Beast Boy let out the saddest whimper and started to cry in his sleep.

There was a kinder way to do this. Raven levitated in lotus position up next to the sleeping figure. She summoned her powers and placed her hand on her forehead. Slowly she extracted herself from her body and carried her over to Beast Boy. She laid her hand on his forehead and seeped into his mind.

To Raven`s surprise she was excepted at alarming speed. No sooner had she entered Beast Boy unconsciously reached for her and pulled her in. She was like his lifeline. It must have been bad if he wanted her. The surroundings stilled and Raven looked around. She was in Beast Boy`s nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the characters.**

**Here is the second chapter. Thank you for reading and already giving me reviews. I know that I managed to put this chapter up fast and I am already wrking on the next one. Chapter three should be up about Sunday next week, no internet so I won't be able to upload. Anyhow onto chapter two:**

Chapter 2

There Beast Boy is, but he is not the normal Beast Boy. Instead he is a small child, no more than eight, trying to hide from the world. He is chained to a table and doctors are trying to do tests on him. Pricking him with needles, feeding him strange medicines, taking x-rays, cat scans. He was being used as a medical experiment, being poked and prodded. Raven actually felt sorry for this little boy who taunted, teased and ruined her life.

On top of that there were kids yelling at him, calling him a freak and other things much worse. A few whipped stones at him and ran at him with sticks. Random voices also filled the air. "I will not have him, he is green." "Go to the devil you monster." "Have you seen that boy? He is a disgrace to the world." "You probably killed your parents yourself!" "He can't listen to orders, he does not do what he is told." "We don't want you... nobody does." The thing that hurt him the most were his parents. How he could not save them, how they left him all alone. They were the only people he knew in the world and their boat sank in the river. No one found the boat or their bodies.

"Raven?" The little boy asked spotting her. Of course the real Beast Boy knew who she was. "It's okay Beast Boy." Raven spoke as she walked near. All she had to do was comfort him and leave. She had no powers in here, all of it was used to just be in his nightmare. The setting changed, everything was still there but he was backing away from Raven and the other things until he was against a brick wall and could not move anywhere. _Great, even in his sleep he thinks I am evil._

"Please don't kill me." He cried hugging himself to make him as small as he could. "Beast Boy, it's alright. I will not harm you, I am here to help you okay?" Slowly she continued forward, everything else trying to reach the young boy. Suddenly Beast Boy ran forward and latched onto her legs. "Please, please help. I know you hate me but make them go away." He sobbed. Raven was not good with children but taking pity on Beast Boy she knelt down and patted him awkwardly on the back. "You are going to be alright. Think of all the good things that have happened. Okay Beast Boy?" He looked up at her with a strange expression. "My name is Garfield Logan, I go by Gar."

As he spoke several components of the nightmare faded away. Inside her hood Raven smirked, what a name. But he told her it she did not try to find it out, one day she may be able to use this against him, a long way into the future. "You are Beast Boy to me and that is what I will call you." Was how she answered in monotone. He hugged her tighter, around the neck now that she was his height. "Why is this happening?" Beast Boy asked innocently. "This is just a nightmare you are having, you sent me here to stop it." She sat down and removed his arms from her neck. He sat beside her and grabbed her cloak and started ringing it in his hands.

Beast Boy curled up with the cloak and leaned against her. Raven sighed, this was great, now Beast Boy was leaning on her. "Thank you for coming Raven." He smiled up at her and laid his head on her legs. Raven of course scowled, not that he saw, but the rest f the nightmare seemed to disappear leaving them alone. "The anniversary of my parent's deaths is approaching, that was why I have these nightmares." As he spoke Raven felt hot tears fall on her legs making her wet. Never before had she seen Beast Boy cry. He always went around with a goofy grin on his face, making corny jokes. She found herself running her fingers through his hair. Slowly the sobbing stopped and his breathing slowed to a regular rate.

"I think I know why I wanted you here instead of the others." He whispered. "Why is that?"Raven asked him. After a brief pause he stated his answer. "I think...I think that you and I are alike. You are so secretive, I do not know for sure. We both wear masks. You show no emotion, that is your way of hiding. I laugh everything off. My-my nightmare, this was my past. I taught myself to brush everything off with a smile and a joke." He seemed to quiver a little. "Inside my past haunts me, especially at this time of year. I am broken, Raven, no one can fix me."

Before she could feel Raven focused on her breathing. She would not show emotion, she would not lose control. If she did major damage would happen. She could kill Beast Boy. They sat in silence, the child Beast Boy on her lap, Raven pulling her hands through his hair. That was how she thought of herself, broken. No one could fix her. She was not allowed to feel. Her past haunted her, her future loomed over her in threat. Beast Boy seemed so happy all the time, how could he feel the same was she did.

"You have the right idea, Beast Boy. Keep laughing, find the good things in life. Enjoy life, unlike me. You do not know your future, look at what you want to come and make it happen, feel." She sighed. "Thank you." He whispered again. He grabbed her arm and pulled it around him. Using his other arm he held her hand. "I want to know more about you Raven. You are our friend but I know next to nothing about you. I feel like you see through my mask, you know me, you get me. I want to get you too. My pain is bad, but I feel like you can help. However, I think you have pain too, worse than my own. I want to help you Raven." Beast Boy begged. No one could help her, he already knew too much. The more he knew the more it hurt him.

Aburtly Raven stood, the young Beast Boy still latched onto her arm. "I have to go." Was all she told him as she went to leave for her own body. She was exhausted, being in here was taking its toll, that along with no sleep for the past few days. His tears started again. "Don't go Raven! The nightmare will come back again." He sobbed. "I have to Beast Boy, you will be alright." Seeing he was still crying Raven did something she had never done before. Reaching down she hugged the boy and he hugged her back. "In the real world you are safe in bed. Here you can create whatever dreams you want Beast Boy. Just think of what you want, in here you can have it. You are in control." She whispered in one of is pointed ears. Realizing him she vanished and headed back to her own form.

Raven opened her eyes. She had a massive headache but it was no longer from Beast Boy's nightmare. She needed to receive some rest before the day began. She turned for the door. _What the..._ Raven looked down at her arm. Beast Boy's gloved hand was holding her arm. How would she get out of this without waking him? Already she had a massive headache, using her powers would make it worse and probably create an explosion. Seeing she had to get away and her powers would be no help she turned back to his bed and carefully started t pry his fingers away.

Almost there. "Raven?" She froze. "Raven." "Ouf." Raven's body was pulled onto the bed. Beast Boy stirred and wrapped his arms around her. Now how was she going to escape? The sky was beginning to lighten and Robin would be up soon, he would recognize her absence. This was not good, another night without sleep. At agonizingly slow rate she loosened Beast Boy's grip. When she heard Robin head to the bathroom for a shower she panicked. She thrust Beast Boy off her and flew through the wall.

With not a single piece of energy to spare she walked back to her room. She would sleep the entire day, even through Robin's training sessions. She needed it. She would apologize to Robin later.

Had that been Raven? No Robin`s eyes were playing tricks on him. She did wake up early but spent all time until breakfast in her room. Although he did not know much about her Robin was certain that it had not been her. _Must be my imagination and my eyes._ He thought to himself and headed to the bathroom. Robin was incorrect however, that dark spot that looked like a cloaked figure had been his team mate Raven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just writer's block. I was not sure what I wanted to do with the next chapters so this chapter kept changing finally I finished this one, I'll have fun with the next ones. Anyhow enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't know I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters. **

Chapter Three

BEAST BOY`S POV

My eyes fluttered open. I lay on my back waiting for my eyes to adjust to the sun. Still I did not make any move to get up. It was eleven thirty, all night I had not been woken up by my nightmares. Thinking about that brought back memories of my sleep. I remember having the nightmare, just as terrifying as the last. Instead of waking up sweating, crying, and screaming I was saved, by Raven. Raven! What a strange dream. Not only did she save me and listen to, but she hugged me, hugged me! What was I dreaming!

I shake my head bringing me back to the present. It was better than having my nightmare. What was that smell? I take a deep whiff of the air. Not food and not current, something from a few hours ago. What was that smell? It smelt good, safe, magical, and defiantly not anything I have smelt before. Hmmm... Right by my bed, and on my bed. My stomach growls reminding me of food.

I shake it off and morph into a cat and stretch. Remembering my dream I take my dream advice and smile changing uniforms and slipping on my shoes, walking out my room. No one would guess of the storm raging inside me. I enter the main room Star is cooking some Tamarainan creation and Robin and Cyborg are playing video games on the couch. Hmm... No Raven, oh well, not unnatural. "Morning people." I say upon entering. "Good day to you too, friend Beast Boy." Starfire greets enthusiastically. "You slept for almost half the day man." Cyborg points out. "Remember we are having training in about two hours." Robin reminds me and I groan. Robin's training sessions are the worst.

Heading to the kitchen area I start to prepare a late breakfast of tofu eggs and bacon. I see Cyborg grimace from the corner of my eye. Well not my fault, he cooks dead animal carcass I cook my tofu. My brain realizes that there is a smell missing from the morning. Raven's tea! As my bacon and eggs are cooking I casually ask the others, "Has Raven come down this morning?" The three other exchange glances with each other then shrug. "I have not seen friend Raven yet today." "Nor have I. B did you do something to make her lock herself in her room?" Cyborg asks. "No! No! I have not seen Raven all day. Last I saw her was last night after our game, she was right there on the couch reading." Cyborg just grumbles under his breath mentioning my joke with the curry.

"Did anyone see Raven go to bed last night?" Robin asks us, there is something in his voice that gives me reason to believe that he knows something. "As far as I know I was the last one to see her." Cyborg informs. "At eleven last night I turned off the TV and turned on the security systems, she was meditating over by the window." Robin looks puzzled for a minute then asks. "Anyone see her after that time? Woke up and got a midnight snack or something and she was still up?" We all shake our heads.

Robin looks like he is about to say more but doesn't. "Is it not strange that our friend has not left her chambers for the morning feast?" Star asks. "Raven does not usually eat much." Is all I reply. This gets me odd glances from Cy and Robin. "The girl does normally have mornin' tea." "I normally hear her in her room or find her up on the roof meditating." Huh, Robin usually sees Raven on the roof meditating, strange.

My breakfast is finished and I slide my dishes into an already full sink. "I thought nothing of it at the time but this morning at five I thought I saw her heading to her room." The small outburst of information makes us all turn to Robin. "What? I only think I saw her, can't guarantee. When I blinked she was gone, and it was dark and why would Raven be up all night. Anyhow we have training in an hour, I will go see if she is in her room." Robin volunteered. "I will go with you Robin." Starfire exclaimed happy to follow Robin like a puppy. "I might as well come, B?" I look up. "Fine."

Together we all leave the common room and head to Raven's door. Cy is the one brave enough to knock. We all take a step back in case she is angry, after a few moments there is still no response. "Uh, Raven are you in there?" Robin calls. "Yes, friend, please. We wish to know nothing bad has befallen you and are here to inform you that training begins in an hour." Still there is no answer. Quieter for us to hear Star says "It appears Raven is not in her room, what now do we do?" Taking a breath of courage I double check just to be sure, "Hey Raven, if you are there we would really like you to-ahh!" Raven's door opens a bit, she closes her eyes at the light. "Ugh." She rubs her temples.

She looks exhausted. "I can't train. The last few nights I have not been able to sleep due to headaches, I cannot use my powers in these conditions." She backs up further into her room ready to close the door. "Are you ill friend? Is there any way for me to assist in your recovery?" Star asks with true concern. "No." Bam! The door closes. Robin motions for us to leave. I look up at her door one last time and turn.

I know what the scent is now, although now I can no longer smell it. I also know why I thought that is what I smelt. All can be explained in one word: Raven. My dream was so real that when I woke up her scent still lingered in my mind. Now unfortunately I also now know my feelings for her. The dark girl who shows no emotion, is always calm, has massive power, stays away from others, drinks tea, eats little, is incredibly pale, the girl under the hood, I like her, and I have all along. Why, I'm not sure. All I know is I like Raven.

Again I fail miserably at training. I'm always the slowest. When everyone had run the course I was behind everyone by almost three minutes. It's horrible, I'm weak, immature, and probably the youngest on the team. To the rest of the team I am a road block. Why they keep me that is beyond me. Everywhere else I have gone I have been rejected and kicked out.

Too down to do anything worthwhile I begin to seek comfort. Raven, somehow she could help me, but do I dare disturbed her slumber? It was insane, sure she helped me in my sleep, but I had dreamt her, my mind forced her to do those things, I cannot control the real Raven. Still a sweaty, stinky, glob of, well, me, I sheepishly knock on her door. _Maybe this is not such a good idea._ I think to myself.

"Yes Beast Boy?" She asks through the closed door. "Umm...Ahh...I was just-wait! How'd you know it was me?" I ask alarmed. "Can I help you or did you just come here to ask seemingly meaningless questions?" Her voice showed no emotion but her words suggested she was annoyed. "Yeah. I know you are tired, and you don't have to if you don't wanna... But... Umm can I talk to you?" Her door opened and she stepped out closing her eyes and pulling her cloak tightly around her. "Ugh, umm, I was thinking in private?" I ask lamely rubbing the back of my neck, hoping she won't just make me stand here, she could invite me into her room. She glances at me, "We are not going in my room. If you want to be in a place where someone will not overhear then lead the way."

Just as I am about to lead her to my room the alarm rings. "Trouble, brilliant." We both head into the main room. To my shock Raven walks! Raven never walks, almost always Raven floats. She sees me staring at her. "I am fine. You will be fine too. Whatever you need to talk about you will be fine until we get back." We reach the main room everyone else is already there._ I hope so_. Is what I tell myself.

Robin gives the mission statement. "Okay Titans, a monster that is made of stone is attacking the downtown area with seemingly no reason. Reports say he is strong but not very smart. The police are on the scene and call him Cinder Block." I notice his weary glance at Raven before he says, "Titans, move out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I apologize for taking so long just a lot happening but I will finish this story. I would like reviews and suggestions, they help me out and encourage me to keep writing, and to write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters.**

Chapter 4

Raven made it to the scene with seemingly no effort. She just does what Raven always does, shake everything off. This Cinder Block was one of the harder villains we had ever fought. He could out muscle Cyborg, which is saying something. After half an hour it seemed that we were finally getting somewhere and tiring him out. The same went for us too however. I was panting madly and it was becoming hard for me to hold a form. At last he seemed to be unconscious, Robin began to tie him up and the police were ready with the vehicle. It was not over however.

Suddenly the ton of bricks opened its red eyes. Thinking he was going to try and rip free we quickly did everything we could to keep him down. Cyborg and Starfire pushed him down with all their strength, Robin pulled the rope tighter, I morph into an elephant and sit on him. Raven seems to be at a loss for what to do. When Cinder Block does his new trick of shooting lasers out of his eyes we are all thrown off and away, only Raven remains.

My vision is going black and I think the others are already out, only my animal senses are keeping me awake. I keep my eyes on Raven for as long as I can. She floats up into the air and shouts, "Azrath, metrion, ZINTHOS!" The creepy, black, energy is released, I can feel it but I do not know its effect.

"Beast Boy. Beast Boy." Someone is calling me. "He's coming to, give him a minute." Light floods into my vision. Three faces lean over me all showing concern. I sit up with a massive headache but other than that and a few cuts and bruises I'm fine. "Are you ok B?" Cy asks me. "Um, yeah, I guess." Just now the police are dragging Cinder Block away, and he is unconscious. It has only been a few minutes at the most. Cyborg offers me a hand up and I take it. Star voices my fear next "We have located friend Beast Boy, but where is Raven?" I can't help but freak, "You guys don't know where Raven is? What if something happened?"

Starfire put a hand on my shoulder. "She will be alright Beast Boy. Raven defeated Cinder Block meaning she was not hurt by him." Robin assures us all. "Ya, Raven is, well Raven, she's tough. She may be a little exhausted so she could just be taking a moment to breath." Cyborg is right, Raven's strong on the inside, she was undamaged the last I saw, only tired. "We must locate friend Raven." Starfire informed us. We all nod in agreement. "Teen Titans split up and find Raven."

At his command we all split up to search the damaged area of the down town. Taking the form of a hawk I take to the skies with Star as Cy and Robin search by foot. The fact that it has begun to rain does not help. The sun is lost behind the clouds making it harder to see, no one wants to search in the rain, and becoming ill is very likely for me. _Where is she? Would she not have contacted us by now or found us? That means she is either unconscious or… _I wouldn't let myself think of the horrible alternative. Suddenly my eyes spot what seems to be a cloaked figure.

Five feet from the ground I change back into my human form. She opens her eyes and sits up preparing for an attack. She sees me and moves her hands back to her sides. "Out of all the people who could have found me it has to be the annoying one." Is she joking, I can't tell, she never seems to change her tone of voice. "Are you OK?" Is all I can manage. She snorts at that, I think that means she is amused. "Fine, not even a scratch." I stand there like an idiot as she tries to stand. As soon as she is up I move toward her. "Rae!" I shout.

However she manages to stand perfectly on her own. My arm however is already behind her shoulders. I can feel her glare down at me. "My name is not Rae. I am Raven." She resorts coldly. "He he, umm…" I rub my neck with my free hand._ She is glaring at me, why is she still glaring at me? _"Beast Boy." _What'd I do, what'd I do? _"Yeah?" I squeak. "Get your arm, off me." Quickly I pull away, when she feels better she is going to kill me!

While I am zoned out she is walking away and has her communicator out. "I'm perfectly fine guys. There was no reason to search for me. Let's go home." I shake my head and head toward her. "Raven, are you sure?" I hear Robin ask. "Certain." I stare at the back of her cloak. _Perfectly fine! Perfectly fine! She was out cold! Even though she uses the same voice all the time and her hood is up so I don't even know the colour of her eyes doesn't mean I don't realize she is about to collapse! _"Please, Raven, I wish to know why you did not contact us sooner." Came Star's voice. "Simple I did not wish to be bothered and was quite relaxed until someone green and annoying came to bother me. I will see you all back at the tower. Raven out."

She slaps the communicator shut. I burst without meaning to, "Perfectly fine! Perfectly fine Raven! What's wrong with you! You were out cold, I thought you were gone! You may be able to fool the others but you can't fool me." She turned towards him. "I am not lying." She says her voice dripping with ice. "I AM perfectly fine Beast Boy. Meanwhile you are the one with cuts and bruises. For my entire life I have been able to care for myself, why should that change now?" She is staring me in the eye I can see an outline of hers under the hood.

"I'm sorry Raven. You should have seen what I saw. No matter how much you hate me you are still my team mate, still my friend. All I wanted was to help you, make sure you were alright. You looked like you were badly hurt and I wanted to try and, I don't know, heal you." Raven turned her back to him and in a voice just above a whisper, "Truly I am fine. Everything that can be fixed is." With that she sits on the wet pavement legs crossed.

The meaning of her words finally comes to me._ "Everything that can be fixed is." Wait! That meant that something was still broken. Something could not be fixed! What happened? What was broken that could not be fixed? Was it the fight with Cinder Block? _Now Raven was just sitting cross legged in the rain repeating the same three words over and over and over again.

"Raven, umm what are you doing?" She stops repeating the words and answers, "Meditating, I have to, now. Go home. Don't give me another reason to send you to another dimension." Normally that would have me flying but today I don't move. "And leave you here in the rain! I do not want to see you hurt." She growled. "Beast Boy, leave, now. I will be back soon. Before the moon rises. I just have to meditate." Sighing in defeat I transform into an eagle and fly away. Once again she begins to repeat those same three words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I haven't updated in like forever and I'm sorry. After some serious thinking, writing, editing, re-thinking and started over I have the next chapter. So sorry it took so long The characters were becoming too OOC it seemed and I didn't want that. Anyway read and review hope it makes sense. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

When I finally back at the tower I see that I am the last to come in, besides Raven. Everyone is in ops, as Robin calls it, Robin is preparing dinner. The doors slide open and everyone stops what they are doing and turn to stare at me. Cy is the first to speak, "Um B, where's Raven?" I throw my hands up in the air. "I don't know! I give up with her! She is so difficult and confusing. Not once has she laughed at any of my jokes and I don't think she even smiles, she hides under her hood and cape, doesn't open up to us, gives us half answers, threatens us and follows through with them." I pause to pant then continue, "Sometimes I hate her, and yet she never really hurts us, when we really need her she is always there." Everyone is still staring at me, like I'm the one with problems. "Beast Boy, what happened?" Robin asks slowly.

"Like I said I don't know. I found her out cold, before I land she is up. Next I make a fool of myself by trying to help her stand. She gets pissed at me and calls you guys. After she hangs up she sits down and starts talking to herself. Being as stupid as I am I asked her what she is doing. From there she tells me to go home, not to give her another reason to send me through that black energy stuff, and that she will be home before the moon rises." I look down at my feet. Now that I have said this I feel horrible, what kind of friend am I? It was my fault. No matter what she told me, I should have brought her home.

"Please, what is the meaning of 'out cold'?" Starfire asks. "Starfire it means Raven was unconscious, not able to wake up. It makes sense in a way. That would be the reason she did not contact us, but why would she not tell the truth?" Robin answers. "Raven is injured! So bad she was asleep! We must go back and assist!" Cyborg nods in agreement, I don't want to go back but the others are heading out. "No." Robin states calmly making us all stare at him. "Why man?" Cy asks, "Yes please Robin, you must tell us the why."

Robin takes a deep breath, I am glad to have the attention off me. "From what Beast Boy has explained to us I am guessing Raven was meditating. Is that right Beast Boy?" I close my eyes and try to remember what word she used, that sounds right. "I think that is what she said, but what is it?" All of us turn to Robin. "I'm not entirely certain but I believe it is a form of relaxation. It is a way to clear the mind. If it is interrupted your mind goes back into its former state. I trust Raven, let her finish and then come home." That puts an end to the conversation.

It is a long way till moon rise and dinner is ready. We have pasta with meat sauce, garlic bread, and salad. Robin left the sauce off my pasta so I could just use normal tomato sauce without the meat. Dinner is surprisingly normal. Raven usually does not eat with us and when she does you usually get no more than three sentences out of her. However when no one is talking I am constantly thinking about her. _She is always so quite, always hiding. Does she not trust us, not realize we are her friends? I wish I could understand her._

We finish dinner around quarter to eight and still no Raven. Because Robin cooked dinner I'm stuck with the dishes. The entire time I am at the sink I grimace at the meat chunks caked onto the dishes, that I have to scrub! Eating other animals is horrible! Not only do I have all of the dinner dishes but also all of the lunch dishes as well. By the time I am finished it is nine and very dark outside, but still no moon. Now that I think about it I usually don't pay attention to times of when something happens, it just does.

Plopping myself next to Cy on the couch I ask, "So what time does the moon rise an-ah ah ah choo! Sniff. Anyway? Great, now I am coming down with a cold." I wipe my nose on my sleeve. "Not sure. The weather channel should have it." Cyborg flips to the weather channel and we wait through the seven day forecast as well as one of those coloured map thingies that show rain or something. Already I was fidgeting, who wants to watch this stuff, how boring. Then they show a moon diagram, pictures and dates, I have no clue what they mean.

Cyborg turns of the TV. No one speaks. They just all sit like zombies, finally I've had it. "Umm, hell-o, what did the black circle over this week mean. "On my planet this would be called a 'no moon', meaning one of the moons will not be seen." Starfire tells us with a quiet voice. "It's a new moon all this week." Robin adds. I'm still puzzled. "B, there will be no moon rise, Raven may not be coming home." I look at Robin who only nods. "No, then we have to find her. There has to be some way to track her." Already Cyborg is at the computer.

We all gather around him. He opens up a program and types in Raven's name. A red message appears on the screen reading 'Unable to locate target. Tracking device disabled.' "What does that mean Cy?" I know it is not good. "She has turned off her communicator, and the tracking device. Last known location was at 4:47 downtown, my guess where you last saw her. We have no way to track her. All we can do is wait 'til morning and hope she shows. If she doesn't then we'll search in full sun." I sneeze again, he is right, she could still come home, and if we had to look for her it would be easier in the day. "I'm going to bed then." I leave the room and head to my room but I do not sleep.

Lying on my bed I stare at my clock. This is the one time I wish it wasn't digital. Slowly the minutes pass, the others head to their rooms. I heard Cyborg first his heavy metal feet easy to hear. Starfire's light footsteps came next only a few minutes after Cy. Finally Robin's tired form passed my door. I hear him talking to himself, even though the rooms are suppose to block out almost all sound my ears still allow me to hear. "She has left us again. Maybe I should just give up on trying to make her stay. The others I understand a lot about, but Raven, no matter how much time I spend with her... Why does she want to leave? What is she hiding under her cloak?" Then he enters his room.

The others are now all in their rooms asleep. My clock reads 2:13 AM but still no Raven. I wait but I don't hear her walk in or go to her room. Soon I keep catching myself dozing off, never fully entering sleep but never fully waking up. At some point I do fully fall asleep. My nightmares begin. No matter how hard I try I cannot create Raven to comfort me because in my mind I know she is missing.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a really short chapter I know. I also know that I haven't updated in a while. Sorry if I spell something wrong right now can't see no glasses and I'm in a hurry. The reason I have put this up now is I thought that for Halloween night you may want something to read weather it is after you go out or hand out candy or are just sitting at home. Anyway Read and Review and HAPPY HALLOWEEN Every one!**

Chapter 6

A dark figure moved through the tower's corridors. It was Raven, the dark one. She had returned, or rather, had never been missing. Her sleep had been disturbed around 2:16. Finally she had had enough. Now she wandered to her target's room. Without stopping she phased into the room.

Beast Boy had left a light on. Raven could clearly see his tears. In his sleep he kept twitching and thrashing. Fear and worry and many other emotion's washed off him causing another one of Raven's headaches. Once again Raven prepared to enter the troubled teen's mind. She closed her eyes and started to empty her mind. "Raven, please help me." Her eyes shot open. No, he was not awake he really was still asleep. _I need to help him._ Once again she was pulled into his nightmare as soon as she entered his mind.

Again the young Beast Boy was pressed against a wall, numerous people and memories clustered around him. As Raven walked forward they parted for her. Beast Boy looked up at the now hushed crowd. Seeing Raven he jumped up and ran forward and latched onto her. Gently she wiped away his tears. This was all it took for the nightmare to disappear leaving them in emptiness.

Somewhat frustrated with having to come into his nightmares more than once, Raven took the child by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes, even if he could not see hers. "Beast Boy, you need to stop blaming yourself. This happened to you, it haunts you, I know. The past is the past, what is done is done. Thinking about the past, doing this to yourself, it is only hurting you and your future. Nothing can be changed, what happened made you who you are today." Tears started to fill his eyes, but what he said shocked Raven.

"I'm sorry." He tightened his grip on her and the tears started again. Once again Raven found herself wiping away his tears. "For what?" She asked him. "Everything. I make your life miserable and I hate myself for that." Raven felt her eyes grow hot. _No, no! Stay calm Raven don't feel. Stay in control. Get out before you hurt him._ "I have to go now, before I hurt you." She pulled Beast Boy off her. "No! You have to stay. When I wake up you will be gone again. It's all my fault you ran away, stay." Energy was running through Raven's body now. "I'm here, never ran. It's okay, but I have to leave now!"

With that she was back in her own body. She tried to escape his room before something happened but she was too late. The light was encased in black energy and a pop was heard as the light bulb burnt out submerging the room in darkness. At least it didn't explode. Before she gave anything else a chance to explode she teleported to her room. Closing her eyes and slowing her breathing all of her emotions were in check again. Why had that happened? Now that she was calm she felt the drain her powers had created. As soon as she lay down she was asleep.


End file.
